Come Closer
by Panda513
Summary: What if Bella tried to talk to Jasper immediately after her birthday party in NM? Complete smut. RR, lemons! oneshot.


Bella emerged from the kitchen after Carlisle finished stitching up the remainder of tiny cuts on her arm. She found Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie sitting quietly in the living room starting blankly at the television, their thoughts clearly elsewhere. Edward's eyes twitched up, seeing Bella and swiftly moving alongside the coffee table to take her in his arms.

"Are you alright? I didn't want to leave you, but you were being stubborn as always." Edward left kisses alongside Bella's hairline as he spoke. "Are you in any pain?"

"No, I feel fine. Carlisle put something on my arm, a numbing medicine. I can't feel anything." Bella smiled softly, looking up towards his anxious, dark eyes. "You need to hunt."

"I am _fine_." Edward answered sternly.

"Where's Jasper?" Bella's voice asked, surprising everyone in the room.

"He went for a walk with Alice; she is trying to calm him down. He is pretty upset." Rosalie said her head down, grief hinting in her tone.

"He sound be." Edward growled; low, as the words came up from his chest. "He could have killed you!"

"Behave!" Bella's voice hissed looking towards Edward. "Don't blame him for what happened, it's not his fault."

"Yeah, back off Edward, even the little squirt can understand why he pounced. He couldn't help it!" Emmett stood from the couch as he spoke. "I'm glad you're alright, Bella." He jumped over the backside of the sofa and gave Bella a small nudge on the shoulder and headed upstairs. Rosalie followed quickly behind him, but stopped suddenly when she was standing next to the couple.

"Me too." Rosalie leaned her face in and softly pressed her cool lips to Bella's cheek. She pulled back and smiled, grabbing Bella's hand in the process. She gave it a light squeeze and then headed for the stairs where Emmett was waiting.

"You see that?" Edward asked, swinging his arm around her shoulder. "Rosalie is warming up to you."

"Yeah, it just takes a little near death experience for her to do so." Bella joked, upsetting Edward. His eyes turned darker and he put his head down. "I'm sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." Bella placed her head against his cold arm. He stiffened and then relaxed into her touch. "I want to talk to Jasper."

"Absolutely not!" Edward shot back looking into her eyes. "I won't have him anywhere near you, at least for the time being." His mouth twitched and his lips formed a straight thin line across his face.

"Aw! Come on, Edward! It was an accident!" Bella argued, stomping her leg down as she crossed her arms protectively. "Do you really think he'd do it again? Besides, look.. no blood!" Bella spun around with her arms out. "No need to worry." She chuckled.

"I always worry when it comes to you." Edward spoke softly.

"I know." Bella was at a lose for words. She wanted to speak to Jasper, no she needed to speak to Jasper, to make sure he was alright. She wanted him to know that she doesn't blame him for any of it. Her thoughts were interrupted when the front door swung open. Alice briskly came over the threshold and made her way towards Bella.

"Bella! I'm glad you're okay, I can't believe I didn't see this.. you think I would have, you know considering.." Alice rambled and turned towards Edward as she spoke. That's when Bella spotted Jasper walking through the door, almost too quick for the human eye to notice. Without a sound he headed upstairs, faster than lightening he had disappeared.

"Alice?" Bella interrupted whatever Alice was saying at the moment. "How's Jasper?"

"He is.. well you know, he's.." Alice cast her face down towards her feet. "He's not doing too good at the moment. He'll be okay though, I'm sure of it." Alice said, as her fingers started tapping at the air subconsciously.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Bella stated firmly as her legs started to move towards the grand staircase only to be caught by a pair of stone cold arms.

"Oh, no you're not. You are staying right here where I can see you." Edward firmly tightened his grip on Bella's waist, spinning her to face him.

"Let go of me." Bella's voice came out, almost deadly, as she wiggled from his hands. She turned shortly thereafter heading towards the stairs once again, disappearing up them.

"Wait, Bella! I don't think that's such a good idea.." Edward went to run after her but was held back by Alice.

"Let her go, it will be fine. Trust me, Edward." Edward rolled his eyes and went towards the front door.

"I'm going to hunt, Bella was right, I need it. Watch out for her, will you?" Edward turned towards Alice and saw her nod once, giving him reassurance before he headed out the door.

…

Bella stood outside Jasper and Alice's room trying to collect her thoughts. How would he feel about her talking to him right now? Maybe Edward was right, maybe it wasn't the best idea. Those thoughts were quickly pushed back into her head as she lifted her hand to knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Jasper's voice called out through the wooden door.

"It's Bella, can I come in?"

"Where's Edward?" Jasper asked, hesitating for a moment.

"He's not here. It's just me, I just.. I just really want to talk you." Bella had a hard time finishing the sentence. She knew what she wanted to say, but with Jasper she didn't want to accidentally say the wrong words that would upset him.

Bella watched as the knob on the door turned and the door creaked about half way open. Jasper's head barely visible from inside the room peeked out while his body was still hidden behind the door.

"I don't think Edward wants me talking to you right now, Bella." His voice was commanding, yet soft and subtle.

"I don't really care." Bella's answer threw Jasper's head back and his hand went to the knob of the door again, this time opening it the entire way. He stepped aside as Bella walked inside the room the shut the door behind her.

Bella walked over towards the other side of the room, holding her thoughts together in her mind. She paced to the back wall and spun around.

"Listen, Jasper.." But it was too late. His lips were attacking hers, leaving Bella completely breathless. At first she was stunned, why was Jasper kissing her? Why wasn't Alice bursting into the room to interrupt them? Hadn't she seen it? Why wasn't she fighting him off? Then, it occurred none of it mattered now. The only thing that mattered in that moment was Jasper and his lips moving and parting hers. She moaned slightly leaning into the kiss and parting her lips as Jasper's lips tempted her to do so. He was not careful like Edward, he was in a way, almost like kissing a human. His lips still cold and hard as stone but more intimidate and less child like. His 

right hand grasped at her waist and the left leaned up against the wall directly behind her. Her arms went instinctively to his sides, yanking his tucked in shirt out of his jeans.

His mouth moved downward starting to kiss the side of her mouth, chin, and stopping at her neck. He nuzzled on one spot, right behind her ear for a few good minutes while Bella moaned in a pleasant surprise. Her hands had fondled his shirt and pulled it upwards over his head, tossing it behind them. As he continued kissing that spot on her neck, which he seemed to love so much, her fingers knotted in his curly blonde hair, yanking and groping the wild pieces.

"Bella… Bell, baby.. are you alright? I'm so sorry, so sorry.." He mumbled into her skin as he moved his head side to side and up and down, still kissing and attacking at her neck.

"I'm.. mmm.. fine, Jasper.. fine." Bella's words came out in short gasps, as she struggled to catch her breath. Jasper's mouth finally moved from her neck after giving it enough attention and his hand caught her wrist as he kissed up her arm.

"Sorry.. so sorry, Bella." His lips seemed to move as his kisses led him to her arm that was stitched and bandaged up. He kissed every inch of the covered area, then working his way back down her arm. He kissed her finger, where the initial paper cut that started this mess was. His lips seemed to linger there, as his tongue came through his parted lips so he could take her finger into his mouth.

His other arm was slowly working its way from her waist to the front of her shirt, tugging at it.

Her nipples hardened in response, her heading slowly nodding with an approving moan escaping her throat. Jasper's hand let go of Bella's wrist and cupped the side of her face, his thumb caressing her cheek again and again while his lips went straight back to hers. This time, his kisses were gentle, but sensual allowing their tongues to meet. Jasper's tongue darted in and out of Bella's mouth while hers barely managed to keep up.The only thing that mattered was that their tongues were moving, gliding aganist one another, and enjoying the motions.

The hand caressing Bella's face was now moving downward passing her shoulder and softly touched her collarbone, pausing there for only a moment. Jasper's fingers fell lightly over the front of her shirt, whisping past her breast, stopping at her small hard mound for only a moment. His finger made a circular motion and continued down, to meet his other hand and pull her shirt up over her head.

Bella's body was on fire. Her lips, her stomach, her legs, hell her insides were blazing. Jasper was taking full advantage of her tempting figure and she was eating him up. Her lips went to his neck once they fell his, she bit down hard moaning in the process, causing Jasper to squirm.

"Jasper.. my panties, so wet.." Bella's mouth made out words into Jasper's skin as his hand went to fondle with the button of her jeans. "Take them off, please! Oh, God!" Bella's head flew back as Jasper mouth began sucking on the outside of her breast, through her black bra. After her zipper was down his hands went to the backside of her, sliding her jeans past her thighs. She quickly kicked them off, her own hands on the front of his pants. She had them discarded from his body fast bringing her mouth down his chest as she got his pants to knees, before Jasper stepped out of them walking closer and closing any gap between them.

Every part of their bodies were touching, every part of their bodies were being kissed. Jasper now on his knees attacking Bella's stomach, sending ice cold chills up her spine and furiously hot chills between her legs. He lifted himself up, grabbing Bella from the small of her back and instictively she wrapped her legs around his firm waist.

"Alice.. she's coming.." Jasper mumbled as his tongue found Bella's ear. "Shower?" His icy tongue licked the side of her throat.

"Uh huh.. anywhere, anywhere.." Bella was despereralty trying to dry hump Jasper's bulge. Her pelvis slamming into his every second she got causing him to groan and vibrate against her chest. He walked with Bella still in his arms, her ass moving up and down, trying to get a feel of his erection, into the bathroom. Once inside, he slammed the door shut, pushing her up against the wall. She put her hands on his pecks bringing her lips down to his collar bone. She licked and sucked hard opening her hot mouth against his skin. Jasper reached up from the bottom of her back to the middle, releasing her bra, letting her breasts spill free from restraints. Bella was so relived to finally have her breats bare, she placed her hands over them, rubbing her own nipples as Jasper's tongue tried to replace them. Soon enough, he won, as his lips curved over her pink hard mound as Bella continued to stroke the other.

"Let me turn the water on.." Bella's head still arched back behind her neck told Jasper. "Alice won't hear." She was still unaware of how Alice didn't see any of this, she could have easily predicted it. Edward must have been hunting, otherwise he would have been banging the door down, once he heard Jasper's mind.

Jasper, with his mouth still attacking Bella's nipple moved them over to the side of the shower enough fo/r Bella to stick her arm in and turn on the pressure. The bathroom steamed in no time, unaware if it was their body heat or the scolding hot water running into the tub.

After enough time was spent on Bella's chest, Jasper's hand found the center of her panties, soaking wet with anticipation. A load moan escaped her lips as a single finger rubbed lightly over her lacy boyshirt, right in line with her hot wet center. His body had her pinned to the wall, she was being supported by Jasper's waist and her legs as both of his hands found either side of her panties. Bringing them down, slipping one leg out at a time, throwing them into the sink. He then tugged at his own boxer briefs bringing them down his legs and stepping into the shower with her.

"Jasper, please.. I need your dick, I need it now! Oh, yeah, Jas, now!"Bella's body completely soaking now since she stepped in the shower, her hair dripping wet, the smell of blood and her arousal was like heaven to Jasper.

"Bell.. you smell so.. hm, baby, your scent is driving me crazy!" Bella's arm extending down grabbing Jasper's hard cock, giving it a few good tugs and setting it at her wet opening.

"Fuck me! Please!" Jasper didn't waste time, as he plunged into her, so deep she felt her insides pulsating. "Yes! More, please.."

"You are so fucking wet, damn, tight too, isn't the right baby? Your so tight for me.." She was tight, Edward never fucked her. He was always afraid, so she had to find ways to pleasure herself. Jasper wasn't afraid to be rough and she loved it.

"Mmm.. I could ride it, all fucking day. Let me ride you out!"She starting pumping along with his thrusts. She felt his dick contradicting, he was close, so was she. "You close, Jas.."

"Yeah.. yeah, I'm close, you? You gonna cum for me like a good girl?" His words sent her over the edge. Her walls tightening, pulsating around his hard cock sending him to see stars. He came, along with her as they both fell back against the shower wall, leaning up to it for support.

Jasper's arm extended out, shutting off the water and Bella slide off of his dick, now standing next to him.

"That was.." She started, completely out of breath.

"So.. that was so.." He tried to complete the sentence but was cut off when the door came flying open. Alice. Shit.

"That was so, what the fuck is going on?!" Caught. Fuck. Uh oh.. they have some explaining to do.


End file.
